


Red vs Blue Country Music Challenge 2K16

by VillageOfWolves



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Country Music, Drabble, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda HSAU, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, Pranks, Regret, Songfic, Teenage Shenanigans, Tiny bit of Angst, adorableness, cute idiocy, ok a lot of angst, slightly underage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillageOfWolves/pseuds/VillageOfWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my favorite RvB ships as country songs, AKA my attempt at bringing together my love of country music and Red vs Blue... What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. American Country Love Song (Yorkalina)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever posted here so apologies for any mistakes, constructive criticism/comments are greatly appreciated! Chapter names are the titles of songs used and artists will be noted at the end of each chapter.

_It's two tickets to a concert_  
_It's a Daytona airbrush T-shirt_  
So um I got tickets to Darius Rucker and uh I know you like him and I was wondering if you’d go with me? Nervous and trying to not to show it,  
_Wondering who's gonna kiss who first_  
She did, he’d been working up the courage all night and then suddenly her lips were pressed to his before she pulled back, smirking. After he playfully pulled her hair and after she decked him, she leaned down and kissed him again,  
_You know what I'm talking about_  
_Hey baby whatcha doing tonight_  
_It's butterflies and Bud Lights_  
_Under the stars and on the stripes of a beach towel in a Spring Break town_  
That Spring Break Town was middle of nowhere Michigan; they were teenagers years before club Errera and Project Freelancer and a lighter spinning in space they were…

_It's playing in the night air_  
_Through the speakers all night long_  
Their song, blowing out the car speakers and drowning out their laughter,  
_Couple kids just livin'_  
_That American country love song_

_In every town, in every place_  
_There's a boy who's trying to take a chance_  
_And dance and find a way to run away with her heart_  
The moment he set eyes on her, red-gold and sparkling, deep green grinning he was hooked, they didn’t have long. They were only there for the endless summer.  
_In the back of an old Ford truck_  
Driving on a back road at one in the morning counting stars and trading kisses  
_In the bar, just looking for love_  
Fake IDs and the thrill of getting away with it. First Bourbon, first scotch, first hangover, first love  
_In a pair of oh my blue eyes, let them fireworks start_  
_That American country love song_  
_Ain't ever gonna quit playing on and on and on_  
Sure they might’ve had to leave; lost touch but he never forgot that summer song

 

_It's Chris loves Jenny on a license plate_  
He bought her an ‘’ I heart NY’’ T-shirt from a convenience store near Sterling City, she laughed and wore it to the lake the next day, hiding her bathing suit  
_It's daddy getting mad cause you came home late_  
_It's one last kiss in the driveway_  
The warmth of her skin leaching through the thin cotton, lips meeting and pressing, fingers tangled under the porchlight.  
_Hey radio DJ can you play that song_  
_That she loves, so I can turn it up_  
_And maybe turn on_  
_That American country love song_

_In every town, in every place_  
_There's a boy who's trying to take a chance_  
_And dance and find a way to run away with her heart_  
Dance they did, dizzy with nerves, dipping and twirling until the stars became pearly streaks in the black-black sky  
_In the back of an old Ford truck_  
_In the bar, just looking for love_  
_In a pair of oh my blue eyes, let them fireworks start_  
4th of July declaring independence from parental law and the right to never grow up, kissing through the fireworks reflected in her eyes  
_That American country love song_  
_Ain't ever gonna quit playing on, and on, and on_

 

_So let's raise a glass, cheerleaders and quarterbacks_  
_Cowboys and country girls, all around this small town world_  
_To the same old pick up lines, we've tried a million times_  
Can I get a picture of you for my friends to prove that I really did meet the most beautiful woman in the world? Only if I get a recording to prove you really just said that,  
_All the bad and good as it gets, to the ones that you ain't met yet_

_In every town, in every place_  
They talked about going coast to coast, about stopping time so they could stay here/there forever, happily ever after  
_There's a boy who's trying to take a chance_  
_And dance and find a way to run away with her heart_  
_In the back of an old Ford truck_  
_In the bar, just looking for love_  
_In a pair of oh my blue eyes, let them fireworks start_  
_That American country love song_  
_Ain't ever gonna quit playing on, and on, and on, and on_  
They hoped just enough to believe that summer had no expiration date, but even they had to learn to let things go

 

_In every town, in every place_  
_There's a boy who's trying to take a chance_  
_And dance and find a way to run away with her heart_  
_In the back of an old Ford truck_  
_In the bar, just looking for love_  
_In a pair of oh my blue eyes, let them fireworks start_  
_That American country love song_  
_Ain't ever gonna quit playing on, and on, and on_


	2. Church Bells

_Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy_

_Out in the shack with a blue tick hound_

Allison didn’t come from money; she came from dusty fields and prairie grit. Grew up in a tumble-down Victorian out on the edge of town full of musty drapes and no daddy to speak of.

_Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty_

Beauty yes, but not the kind you’d pay for, blonde as an Appalachia sunset all scabbed knees and legs fleet as a deer’s, eyes fierce like twin peridots.

_The kind that a rich man can't turn down_

He was old money, Leonard L Church the wayward son of an oil baron with eyes like flint and the morality of a copperhead snake.

 

_She caught the eye of an oil man dancing_

_One summer night in a dime store dress_

Town Hall, a dance for southern belles and white trash debutantes.

Allison in a mended blue thing more stitches than cotton, dancing alone, catching every eye.

_She had the looks, he had the mansion_

He asked them to dance because it was expected, he asked her to dance because he was intrigued

_And you can figure out the rest_

She said yes because he wasn’t the type to stay in that town and she was desperate to get away

 

_It was all roses, dripping in diamonds_

_Sipping on champagne_

Two carat diamonds and Dom Perignion smoothed away her set jaw and scars while a brand new Mcmansion paved way for the shiny satin future

_She was all uptown, wearing that white gown_

A church of no real religion sealed their union with a kiss that tasted like ether, Mr and Mrs L Church sipped sparkling drinks and demurely scratched the skin from each other backs between ironed silk sheets

_Taking his last name_

 

_She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing_

_And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing_

_Fold your hands and close your eyes_

_Yeah, it's all gonna be alright_

_And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing_

_Yeah, they're ringing_

 

_Jenny was hosting Junior League parties_

_And having dinner at the country club_

She hired a maid to sweep away the back-road dust and kept her thoughts neatly compressed behind coral lipstick

_Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie_

Dresses that matched his ties, sipping from each other’s crystal decanters

_But Ken was always getting way too drunk_

The white-trash girl would’ve slapped his face till he sobered up, the pretty city woman bore it with bent headed acceptance, fingers tight clenched under flowing, flowery sleeves

_Saturday night, after a few too many_

_He came home ready to fight_

Fists flying as soon as he walked through the door, like a flat land tornado, that’s how he hit. Smiling, eyes flat as black ice he ripped her hair and tore apart the white silk blouse, buttons rolled  under the counters while bruises flowered on her skin

_And all his money could never save Jenny_

_From the devil living in his eyes_

Again and again and never again I promise. Again.

 

_It was all bruises, covered in makeup_

_Dark sunglasses_

Rhinestone encrusted, of course

_And that next morning, sitting in the back pew_

She wasn’t really the praying kind but she was battling a demon and thought a little Godly advice wouldn’t do any harm. She left after two hymns, forgiveness the last thing on her mind and a smile parting her lips

_Praying with the baptists_

 

_She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing_

_And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing_

_Fold your hands and close your eyes_

_Yeah, it's all gonna be alright_

_You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing_

_Yeah, they're ringing_

 

_Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey_

The shell of an obedient wife had finally splintered, cracked, broken wide open and a creature of faded dresses and fist fights with the high-school boys clawed her way out

_No law man was ever gonna find_

The picture of a grieving widow in a black veil, twisting her wedding ring, eyes glittering black-green full of made-in-china tears.

_And how he died is still a mystery_

_But he hit a woman for the very last time_

 

_She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing_

_Standing there in a black dress singing, singing_

_Fold your hands and close your eyes_

_Yeah, it's all gonna be alright_

_And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing_

_Yeah, they're ringing_

 

Never again.

Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood

**Author's Note:**

> ''American Country Love Song'' by Jake Owen  
>  (Yorkalina)


End file.
